Soul Mates at first sight
by KOGAxPARIS
Summary: Imhotep was alone in the underworld, regretting that he had ever loved Anuck-Su-Namun. But what if the woman from his past is the woman who sets him free.
1. Chapter 1

' I have wasted my life, and my death for her, that Anck Su Namun. I had given her my soul my life. But here I am down in the underworld and I have gain nothing for helping her. All I know is that she is dead as well. Oh how I wish that I could find love. I probably should have listened to her, that dancer of the pharaoh. She told me not to go, but I went. She had cared for me we were the best of friends but I do not remember her name. What a shame. But now here I lay in eternity forever and ever.'


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Paige we will be late for the plane." Coryan exclaimed. "I'm right behind you, its just you are so fast like a cat. Oh wait my bad, you are the great great granddaughter of Bast and the Full one as well." "Yes but I have had reincarnations before this one. I know all of them except for my oldest one but, it doesn't matter." Coryan looked for the plane entrance, "There it is. Lets go!" They ran to the young lady and gave them their ticket and went aboard. "Oh so exciting. I have heard some things about Egypt, like the dark ruler, Imhotep told by my grandfather, Alex." "Paige stop you have told me millions of times, I now know the story by heart. But I actually feel bad for Imhotep, he risked his life for her. I feel sorry." Paige huffed, "Well yeah bad for him, but hey the world is saved. Now why are we going?" Coryan looked at her with her gold cat eyes, "I have told you a hundred times, I have a meeting there for my Egyptian report due at my college. And also to explore and to have some fun away from college and family." "That's true, oh yeah how is your mom and dad, Caity and Train?" Coryan sighed, "They are fine its just they now know my secret, they got mad at me. But, I mean, mom and dad both did it, I don't see the problem." Paige looked at her with her green eyes, "Well I don't know what your secret is and I'm not asking but, think if it was your child in your place." Coryan looked at her, "Oh your right." "People please fasten your seat belts and cell phones off. We will be leaving in a moment." The intercom had said. They fasten their seat belts, "Well here we go" they said to one another before falling asleep.

Coryan was the first to wake up to see that the intercom said " Passengers we will be arriving in a moment. Please feel free to the food on the plane."

She turned towards Paige, "Hey wake up." Paige moved her red hair out of her face. "Hey morning. Want some breakfast?" Coryan nod. Paige went to the back to get some food. Coryan opened the window and looked out to see them going down. Paige got her a piece of bread and her as well. Coryan looked at her. " Its the only thing they had left." Coryan gave it to the kid in front of her that kept looking at it. "You are so nice Coryan." Coryan looked out the window. They got off the plane.

"Wow Coryan this place is amazing." Paige said looking at the room. She looked at the view, "I can see the pyramids from here!" Coryan looked out with her. She closed her eyes and went a flash,_** Her in Egyptian clothing. Basically for a dancer. She looked around with her blue eyes and black curly hair. Behind her stood a man wearing black robes. Her eyes went to bottom of his feet to the top of his chest heaving**._ "Coryan!" "What?!" She shook her head. "You were spacing out." Coryan wondered. "Nevermind lets go get something to eat." Paige went down with her to eat.

Hours later, Coryan gets ready with her long military jacket. "You're leaving now? Its dark out." "I know that but I have to, to pass college." Paige sighed, "How long?" Coryan tried to estimate, "Possibly 2 hours to an hour." "Alright, see you later." "Bye." Coryan closes the door. Coryan gets on her dirt bike and goes to the city of the dead, Hamunaptra.


	3. Chapter 3

Coryan got there in 2o minutes. She went in and heard the men bickering. "Where is that bitch I want to kill her." Coryan takes off her jacket, underneath ( Elektra red outfit in black) and her silver sais on her waist. She grabbed a rock and threw it at the light source to knock it off. 2 to the left, 1 on the right and 2 near the back. Coryan knocked the guy on the right with her hand and knocked the blood off to the brain. The others grabbed their flash lights. She threw one of her sais to one of the men in the back. The other guy was shocked looking for her. She grabbed her other sais out of the guys chest. She silt the guy in the left throat spilling the blood. The other guy found her with her cat golden eyes piercing out of the darkness. He shot at her he missed, but made a hole in the floor. She got behind him. And pushed him into the hole. Landing on his back he saw her grab her sais and drove them into his chest. He died. She went back up and turned on the light. 'I need to clean this up, just in case.'

An hour goes by as she finally finishes. Underneath the last mans body was a tomb. 'He, who must not be named.' Coryan exclaimed, "Imhotep! This is your tomb? You don't know me but, I know you. I heard both of your stories from Alex, a friends grandfather. Of you fighting the O'Connels. I feel sorry for what happened. I just hope you find happiness somehow in the underworld." She left with her dark purple hair swaying back and forth. Showing her birthmark of a rose.

'That voice, so lovely. I've heard it before but where?' He thought long and hard but couldn't find anything. Suddenly a light went around him and up he went out of his tomb fully clothed and human like.


	4. Chapter 4

The gods and goddesses of Egypt were around him, he went on his knees and bowed. "Rise Imhotep." Said Isis. Anubis went towards him and grabbed his hand. "Well it looks like you are free to go." Bast explained, Imhotep questioned. "I do not understand?" "Imhotep, you are free to live this life." Anubis explained carefully, "You have some magic like to change clothes or money, but not the death and make me the pharaoh of the world. Like you use to." Imhotep understood that part, 'But why?' "Someone from your past, now reincarnated in this time has wished you happiness and well we are giving it to you." Bast answered his question in his head. "Who?" "That is for us to know and you to find out." Anubis said smiling. "Bast watch him from above from now on. You as well Anubis, if he needs help you must help. Now go and help him settle in America." Isis said leaving. Bast was slowly disappearing. Imhotep could not believe this no high magic 'Damn'. "Come on Imhotep lets go." And off they went to America.

Paige shook Coryan, "Wake up, the plane!" Coryan slowly woke up and packed the remainder of her stuff and went to the plane. While leaving the hotel, Coryan looked back at the pyramids, 'Why does that vision always occur since we got here and always stops at the same place? I never saw his face, but his chest heaving at me was-was...' Paige looked at Coryan and saw the perverseness in her eyes. "'Just like your grandfather' your grandmother Amu would say." Coryan snapped back to reality, blushing. "Shut up." "'And blush like your grandmother' your grandfather Ikuto would say." Coryan looked the other way, "Are you thinking about a boy?" Coryan nod. "Who?" She sighed, "I don't know." Paige looked at her. Coryan saw the airport and got out of the taxi. "Come on." They got on the plane back to America. Coryan fell asleep on the plane,**_ She was dancing in front of a crowd of people. The man on the throne watched her carefully. She felt eyes of lust from everyman, except one. The feeling of his eyes were not lust but curiosity. She looked over and only saw brown eyes staring at her. With the hint of mystery gold_**. She awoke with a startle. "Coryan are you alright?" Paige asked her. Coryan slowly breathed, "Yeah I'm fine." She laid back down and tired to sleep again, but all she could think were those brown eyes staring at her. An hour later they arrived in America. "Well I'll see you tomorrow I have to go see grandpa Alex." "Kay, tell him I said hey." Paige nod and went her way. Coryan slowly went up to her house, 'Please let my parents be asleep.' She walked in to see her dad, Train there waiting for her. She sighed, "Honey, are you alright? We missed you and listen, its your life but please be careful." Coryan looked at her father, "I know I love you dad, tell mom that too." They hugged on it, "Now go to bed you have college tomorrow." "Goodnight."

Anubis walked Imhotep to his new place just outside the town college. 'Why don't we just transport there?' "Because we need to walk since you do not know how to drive a car yet." Anubis answered. He opened the door, "well here is your new place. There is information on everything here and your name is Imhotep Priest. And you are an Egyptian teacher at the college. "Great a bunch of kids." "Well actually you will be teaching the 'advanced class' so it would be just teaching young adults. That's all. Now I must go and you must rest because you have work tomorrow." Anubis left closing the door. Imhotep sat down on the bed and read a piece of paper and pressed the power button and flipped the channels until he saw something he liked. He stopped at some women learning to belly dance. He watched with curiosity, "Why does is seem familiar?" He closed his eyes and saw blue eyes. Imhotep opened his eyes, 'Blue? Unusual?' He turned off the tv and went to sleep. "Great work and with kids too."


	5. Chapter 5

Coryan got dressed with black jeans and a tank top with the words 'Kiss me Mummy' and a light jacket. She went out the door and saw Paige riding her bike with her blue short skirt and white blouse. They went into the school together. "Hey guys!" A girl from their class called out to them. "Did you know that Egypt Advanced teacher got fired?" Paige shook her head. "Well do we have a teacher today?" Coryan asked. "Yeah a new one, all I know is that I hope he is not hard and mean like that old teacher." Paige and Coryan left her with the other girls. "Ok I understand if the teacher is mean, but the hard work comes with the advanced class." Coryan exlpained. "I understand." Paige said looking at the new college boys looking at her. Coryan saw them looking at her as well but she hate that look of lust, 'Why not love and passion?' Coryan thought entering the class with Paige. 5 minutes later the same girl came to the other girls. Coryan listened in, "Hey guys the new teacher is hot, well he does have no hair but he looks good with it. Now we have something hot to look at. And I heard he's only 23." The other girls giggled at it. Paige heard parts of it and giggled as well. Coryan rolled her eyes and read her book on Egyptian mythology.

The principle came in, "Students I know you have heard about the old teacher being fired." "Yeah good residence." said a boy from the back. "Now as I was saying, you have a new teacher for this class Mr. Priest." He stepped in. All the girls blushed at the sight of him. Coryan wasn't paying attention she was reading. "Hey Mr. Priest can I have your number?!" Said the same girl who first said he was hot. Imhotep looked at her confused, 'Number?' "Hey Mr. Priest whats your first name?" "Hey can we date?" All the girls came on to him. Paige looked at him as well. "Coryan looked at him he is good looking." She shook her harder, "Come on look!" Coryan kept ignoring her. Paige got pissed like a real red head would. She knocked the book out of her hand. "Now will you look!" Coryan closed her eyes. "Damn Paige! I have no time for boys, parties, and dates. I just want to pass this class and move to a better life then to waste my life now and mess it up later. Damn and you just destroyed a good book and my favorite too. Now I have to go fix i-" Coryan saw the new teacher pick up the book and walked towards her. She eyes him from his feet slowly to his face, 'Why does this seem familiar?' She asked her self and got to his eyes. 'Wow his eyes?!' He fixed the book and gave it to her. "Here." Coryan snapped out of it and looked at the book he was returning. "Thank you." She blushed hard. "Wow shes blushing." Someone said in the back whispering, but she still heard. "What is your name?" He asked her. She looked at him again, "Me? I'm Coryan Heartnet." She bowed to him. "Well Miss Heartnet at least I know that 1 student really wants to learn." She looked at him again. 'I know- ' 'Him' 'Her' they thought. "Now..." The principle entered the conversation. "Let class begin." Mr. Priest went to the board and started to read out of an Egypt book. 'His eyes so loving' Paige looked at Coryan, "Hey I'm sorry. Coryan?" She saw her staring at him with amazement and she was- drooling. "Coryan?" Paige touched her ear. "What?!" Paige pointed to her mouth. Coryan wiped the drool away, 'What is wrong with me?' She looked at him again.

Hours later... The last bell rang. Everyone left. Coryan went to go get dinner with Paige. As she left she looked over Mr. Priest again. 'He looks so lonely.' "I hope he finds happiness here." She left saying. 'That voice!' he looked around and went outside and saw the same girls from his classroom leaving. 'Could it be one of them? Who though?'


	6. Chapter 6

Coryan ate with Paige and went home. She draw her bath and got in. Relaxed and nothing to bother her. She was so relaxed that she feel asleep in the bath. **_She went into a big room and saw a book opened, she went to it and began to read. "Servants are not allowed to read." She turned around bowing. "Please forgive me sire." He came up to her. "Rise." She did what she was told. "How did you get those eyes?" She answered the only answer she knew. "I was born in the Nile." "And your hair?" "The ripples from the Nile made it like this sire. I lived near it so I usually played there." He looked at her, she did not look up. "Where did you learn to read?" She sighed, "I taught myself." "Look at me." She looked up. There in front of her was, Mr. Priest._** "What the hell?!" she woke up saying. "Why would he be in my dream?" She tried to figure it out but couldn't she stayed up all night, thinking. She got into the bed and wrote this down, 'That robe was from the first vision. What is happening?'

Imhotep sat at home thinking about that voice, 'I know that voice, but who?' He keept asking himself that. "Rose?" 'Rose?... Why did I say that?... Whatever.' He fell asleep. _**There a girl danced in front of him as he stood next to King Seti. 'The way she moved... She is not dancing the moves she was taught. She is moving to the beat of herself. She looks so relaxed and happy. I want to know that feeling.' He thought to himself. He felt Anck-Su-Namun staring at him. He glanced over, the love of his life. He looked back over to the girl. She slowly turned around and saw her black curly hair turning into dark purple straight hair.**_ He woke up, "That hair I've seen it before." He thought long and hard. He couldn't remember.

The next morning they were both yawning coming in. Coryan saw him yawning. 'He must not be relaxed here yet.' "Hello, Mr. Priest!" Paige said. He looked over and saw them both, 'The hair Miss. Heartnet's hair. It was her hair. Why?' Coryan began to blush remembering the dream and the way he was looking at her right then. She quickly walked to her seat. The other girls came in trying to flirt with him. He excused them to their seats as he began to teach. Coryan went to her studies, trying to hard not to remember the way he was breathing as he looked at her. She fell asleep thinking that. Imhotep asked her to read the next part. "Miss Heartnet?" He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder and gently shook her awake. She slowly opened her eyes, they were blue. 'Those eyes?!' He remembered them from the other day watching that show. Coryan shook her head, they went back to gold. "I'm so sorry. I didn't get enough sleep." She kept her head low. 'Why does this seem so familiar?' "Rise." She did what she was told. 'Wait... This moment.' He began to breath heavily. She looked at him and saw him breathing heavily. Coryan blushed at this. He shook his head. "Please read the text on pg. 256." She began to read.


	7. Chapter 7

The day ended slowly. He kept looking at her as she did the same. The principle came on the intercom saying, " This months performance will be Joseph King of Dreams. Joseph will be played by none other than, Joe Hotori. Rachel, Paige O'Connel. And the Egyptian Princess Asenath will be the beautiful, Coryan Heartnet." "What?!" "Coryan claim down! Whats the matter?" Paige asked. "I can't sing!" "Oh yea." "I- I can't" Coryan left as the last bell rang. The others left as the laugh or felt sorry for her. Later that night Imhotep finished his paper work and was ready to leave but he fell asleep.**_ He was walking to his room when he heard a beautiful voice. "Hush now, my baby. Be still now, don't cry. Sleep like you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember, my lullaby. I'll be with you when you dream. Drift on a river that flows through my arms. Drift as I'm singing to you. I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm. Holding you, I'm smiling too. Here in my arms, safe from all harm... holding you, I'm smiling too. Hush now, my baby. Be still now, don't cry. Sleep like you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember this River Lullaby. I'll be with you when you dream. Here in my arms, safe from all harm holding you, I'm smiling too. (Sleep and remember this River Lullaby. I'll be with you when you dream.)(2x) I'll be with you when you dream." ( From the movie Prince of Egypt)He looked at the dancer. "Beautiful." He said. She turned and gasped. "I'm so sorry. I thought I was alone. Please forgive me, I'll be leaving now." She went pass him. "Wait." She turned her blue eyes began to tear up. "I'll teach you how to read and... write. If you sing that song to me until I fall asleep."8 She smiled, "Thank you High Priest thank you." "And also call me Priest Imhotep." "Yes, Priest Imhotep." He was about to ask for her name until he saw Anck-Su-Namun. He left the girl in silence._** He woke up slowly and felt his face numb from the desk he went to home and fell asleep.

Coryan cried her eyes out, 'Sing? I have to sing I- I don't want to' she fell asleep. She went to the edge of the view. She began to sing. **_"Hush now, my baby. Be still now, don't cry. Sleep like you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember, my lullaby. I'll be with you when you dream. Drift on a river that flows through my arms. Drift as I'm singing to you. I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm. Holding you, I'm smiling too. Here in my arms, safe from all harm... holding you, I'm smiling too. Hush now, my baby. Be still now, don't cry. Sleep like you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember this River Lullaby. I'll be with you when you dream. Here in my arms, safe from all harm holding you, I'm smiling too. (Sleep and remember this River Lullaby. I'll be with you when you dream.)(2x) I'll be with."_** She woke up from the alarm. She got ready and headed to school.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was in the theater. "Coryan there you are lets begin to sing." She left the room crying to her self. Imhotep slowly walked to his classroom. And opened the door, 'Unlock?' He looked inside and saw her there crying. She looked up and saw him there, turned away quickly. He walked to her slowly. He bent in front of her, "Miss Heartnet? How come you won't sing?" She mumbled, "Cause last time I got sick. I have stage fright." Imhotep closed his eyes understanding what she meant. "Then tell them." "Even if I do she'll tell me to get over it." Imhotep sighed "Then I will tell her." He got up and left her.

Imhotep forgot to get the paper work to the principle since he was going to her. Suddenly, "Hush now, my baby. Be still now, don't cry. Sleep like you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember, my lullaby. I'll be with you when you dream. Drift on a river that flows through my arms. Drift as I'm singing to you. I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm. Holding you, I'm smiling too. Here in my arms, safe from all harm... holding you, I'm smiling too. Hush now, my baby. Be still now, don't cry. Sleep like you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember this River Lullaby. I'll be with you when you dream. Here in my arms, safe from all harm holding you, I'm smiling too. (Sleep and remember this River Lullaby. I'll be with you when you dream.)(2x) I'll be with-" He opened the door. 'You when you dream? It can't be?' "Mr. Priest! You were listening." "Sing." "What?" "Sing, you must sing for the play. Even if I have to help you I will." Coryan began to blush again, "No I'm no use it won't work." He put his hands on her shoulder, "Coryan I believe in you." She turned around. Coryan put her head on his chest, he held her. 'This feeling so peaceful and loving.' "Thank you for everything." She moved after that vision, that they both heard. "Lets just go to the others." She said wiping her tears away. She left him in that room. He turned to see her rose on her back. "Rose?" He went after her. When he got there and saw her playing her part.

Weeks later it was time to practice her singing. She couldn't do it, "Here let me help you Miss Heartnet." He began to sing. "A single voice,  
Is joined by multitudes in song,  
With every verse,  
They're finding harmonies that rise to Heaven sure and strong.  
Richer and richer the soil on which they thrive,  
Higher and higher a hymn of what it means to be alive

You've got to give a little more than you take,  
You've got to leave a little more than was here,  
You maybe prideful of the strides you will make,  
But keep one thing clear,  
You're just a player in a much bigger plan,  
And still you have to give it all that you can,  
The very measure of your soul is at stake,  
You've got to give a little more than you take,"

Then she began to sing

"The seasons fly,  
A man stands where a boy once stood,  
His path unfolds,  
And unafraid he walks in service of a greater good,"

Both sang

"Deeper and deeper the lessons he has known,  
Over and over the message he is surely being shown

You've got to give a little more than you take,  
You've got to leave a little more than was here,  
You maybe prideful of the strides you will make,  
But keep one thing clear,  
You're just a player in a much bigger plan,  
And still you have to give it all that you can,

The very measure of your soul is at stake,  
You've got to give a little more than you take. (2x)"

They both looked at each other. "You sound amazing, Mr. Priest." He blushed, "Thank you."

On the day of the play it was time for the song. She looked for him, 'I can't do it without him here.' "Coryan your on." Joe began to sing

"A single voice,  
Is joined by multitudes in song,  
With every verse,  
They're finding harmonies that rise to Heaven sure and strong.  
Richer and richer the soil on which they thrive,  
Higher and higher a hymn of what it means to be alive

You've got to give a little more than you take,  
You've got to leave a little more than was here,  
You maybe prideful of the strides you will make,  
But keep one thing clear,  
You're just a player in a much bigger plan,  
And still you have to give it all that you can,  
The very measure of your soul is at stake,  
You've got to give a little more than you take,"

He came in time. She began to sing.

"The seasons fly,  
A man stands where a boy once stood,  
His path unfolds,  
And unafraid he walks in service of a greater good,"

"Deeper and deeper the lessons he has known,  
Over and over the message he is surely being shown  
You've got to give a little more than you take,  
You've got to leave a little more than was here,  
You maybe prideful of the strides you will make,  
But keep one thing clear,  
You're just a player in a much bigger plan,  
And still you have to give it all that you can,

The very measure of your soul is at stake,  
You've got to give a little more than you take.(2x)"

He smiled. Later that night, everyone was giving her bouquet of flowers. Imhotep gave her a single rose. Coryan blushed, "Thank you." He blushed as he looked at her. "Darling there you are." "Mom and Dad, this is Mr. Priest the new Egyptian teacher." He bowed to them. "Mr. and Mrs. Heartnet your daughter is one of my best students." "Well that is good to know. But we must go my mother is here." "Bye, Mr. Priest." "Goodbye." They both went home.


	9. Chapter 9

**_She saw Imhotep going into a room where Anck-Su-Namun was in. She looked through the door and saw them kissing. For months they have talked. 'I love you.' They were the best of friends. The Pharaoh came she hid. He went in, she peeked through the door and saw Imhotep and her killing him. The Medji's came, she stood at the door. "Omorose." He looked at her. She began to cry. And left the room. 'I love you.'_** Coryan woke up crying, "I love him? Imhotep? Wait a minute. Alex." She called Paige, "Paige listen I need to talk to Alex." "Why?" "Just do it." "Hello Coryan what is wrong?" "Is Imhotep bald and brown eyes." Alex thought for a second, "Yes, why?" "Is there any way he can come back?" "I have no idea, Coryan. Why?" Coryan paused, "It's nothing never mind. Goodnight." "Goodnight."

Imhotep woke up from the same dream, "She loved me. Omorose was her name. Rose thats what is was. I should have met her first and not Anck-Su-Namun. Omorose please forgive me, but now I have realized that I love you as well."

She went into the school and class room. No one was there except for Mr. Priest. "Mr. Priest?" He looked up at her, 'Omorose. There you are.' "Yes Coryan what is it?" She paused, 'Oh the way he says my name.' She shook her head, "What is your first name?" He looked at her, 'I'm going to regret this, but I will not lie.' "Imhotep." She began to cry, 'I love you' her mind went with her heart. "You can't be, h-e- he's dead." "I know that but I heard this voice saying 'I hope you find happiness' and I came back." 'I said that when I was at the pyramid.' "All I know is that the woman that said that was Omorose reincarnation today." He paused, "I now know that, I love her." Coryan gasped, "She still loves you." Imhotep looked at her, "And I love the woman she has come to be. Do you wish to know who she is now?" Coryan nod her head, "I love you, Coryan Heartnet." She closed her eyes and turned, she put her arms around his neck as he began to kiss her forcefully. "Imhotep." She moaned as he made his way to her neck. "Coryan." He grunted sucking her neck.

A knock came at the door. They fixed them selves up and saw the other students standing there coming in. Paige came in with an old man behind her, "Alex?!" "There you are the soul great-granddaughter of Bast." 'Bast?' Alex looked at the teacher, "Imhotep." Paige looked at him to Mr. Priest. "Are you sure granddad?" "Yes, you are Imhotep." "You, the kid. Listen Alex? I have changed." "Yeah right I should kill you now." Alex grabbed his stick about to wack at him, until. "No!" Coryan threw her sais at the stick. "Coryan." She grabbed them out of his stick. "No he has changed." He looked at her and him. He looked into her eyes and Imhotep's. "I see you have changed." Alex left them. Imhotep brought Coryan to another room. "Bast?!" "Yes, I have heard your stories. You almost killed Sahara. My soul grandmother." Imhotep looked down. "Yes I almost did. And if I did I wouldn't be here because you were the one who saved me. Coryan, I love you." Coryan turned around her golden eyes shined. He bent down, he wanted to kiss her, but instead hugged her. Coryan pushed his face out of her hair and kissed him. Imhotep was surprised but kissed her with all the love he had for her. His hands went all over her body, making her moan and groan against his touch. He stopped, "I won't take advantage of you until you are ready." Coryan smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

2 years later

Coryan- 20

Imhotep- 25

The day was the day of their 2 year anniversary. Coryan wanted to do something special, she thought 'Maybe we go to dinner and I can wear a sexy dre-.' There in the window of a clothing store was a beautiful red dress. Beads that wrap around the neck that holds the dress up, with the material starting at the breast goes down to the feet with a opening on the side showing skin. Coryan stared at it that seems like hours until, "Coryan?!" She looked over and saw Paige, "Oh hey Paige." She looked at the dress again. "Come on you are going to be late for our spa!" "Ok!" Coryan went on ahead, Paige took a pic of the dress and sent the pic to a friend of hers.

At the spa, "Paige where exactly did you get the money for the best spa in New York?" Paige eyed her, "The work of the gods." "Very funny, tell me." "No its a secret. Now lets just go in." Paige pushed her through the doors. They were both in there for the whole day.

Coryan went home after being there, "Man, I can't believe I was in there all day. Imhotep is going to be mad at me." She opened the door to their house, he wasn't there. She saw a note on the table, 'Be home late. Love~ Imhotep P.S. There is something for you in the bedroom.' Coryan went to the bedroom and saw a package, she opened it. She gasped, "The dress from earlier? How?" She tried it on and got dressed up in it. She put on make up to go with it. Coryan went to her closet got some shoes and her jewelry. She got her necklace and earrings. But all of her rings that would match were gone. She went into the dinning room to see if she left them in the kitchen. She looked at the table, it was made for 2. There was Imhotep wearing a black turtle neck and tight black pants. 'That shirt always looked good on him. Showing every inch of his muscles.' She thought blushing. "The dress... You look good in red." She blushed harder, "Imhotep where are my rings? I can't seem to find some of them?" He came up to her and pushed her in her chair, went into the kitchen and gave her, her lasagna. They began to eat, after eating.

Imhotep danced their way into the living room to turn on the music, slow dancing. They danced. When they got tired they sat down. He began to kiss her, entering her mouth with her tongue. Coryan loved it when they kissed, but she wanted more. Imhotep moved in time. "Damn it! I want you! Its been 2 years!" Imhotep grabbed a small box out of his pocket. Coryan looked at the box then back at him, "Imhotep? Is that what I think it is?" He opened the box and there inside was a gold ring that looked like the eye of Horus but the eye was a huge diamond. He opened his mouth, "Yes!" She hugged him tightly. Imhotep looked into her eyes, "Coryan." The look in his eyes were finally filled with love and lust.


	11. Chapter 11 Lemon

(Lemon)

Imhohtep kissed her full into french kissing. Their tongues danced with each other as his hand went into the whole on the side of her dress, she moaned as his hand massaged her breast. Coryan's hands went to the bottom of his shirt, he stopped kissing and helped her with his shirt showing is muscles glistening in the candle light. Coryan traced his abs as he kept kissing her and slowly unzipped her dress and jewelry. There she was with only underwear on, her hair slightly covering her hard nipples. He licked his mouth the sight of them and his manhood wanted to be free. "Imhotep?" He looked into the eyes of the woman he loves, 'Coryan', he bent down and started to suck.

He sucked them hard moving his tongue around it, making her aroused. She moaned and groaned wanting more, more of the touch, the taste, the more of him. The cat within her wanted out to claw his back and make him hers. Coryan pushed him onto the flower, she began to lick his chest and went down to his jeans unbuttoning them leaving only his underwear. When they were off he picked her up and went onto the satin bed.

Imhotep laid her on the bed and sucked her neck again as he fondled her womanhood above the panties. She became wet very quickly, her moaning made him even harder. He slowly went down and ripped her underwear off her legs, his fingers dove into the wet hold, quivering from the touch. He began to pound his fingers into her making her ready. Coryan's cat within her came out, her claws clawed at his back. He moaned from the pain and pleasure he received. "Imhotep, please..." He saw the love and need for him. Imhotep got into position and entered her slowly.

The size of him teared her, but she wanted it. She nod her head and he went slowly in and out. The size of her was unbearable not to move faster. Imhotep did not want his lust for her to come over the respect and love he had for her so he did his best. "Imhotep" She moaned, 'More' she thought. Coryan looked at him, "More." He went at her, faster and faster, making her moan loudly, which he loved. "Imhotep! Oh by the gods! More! Faster! Harder!" And so he did, this was the woman he was meant to be with, no one else just her. "Coryan." He moaned, he was about to explode. "Imhotep!" "Coryan!" They came with sweet blissfulness.

(End)


	12. Chapter 12

(6 Months later)

Coryan had her hair down with the long veil behind her hold by 2 irises. Her make-up light with her big golden earrings. A gold choker in the shape of a upside down triangle, with a white cotton. A red medallion between her breast with gold across her chest pointing out on her shoulders. The white cotton again to her wrist with gold wrist bands and a v-cut upside down on her stomach, then see through until a v-cut gold on her waist. And white ruffle cotton down to her feet. (Disney Princess Jasmine Wedding Dress in movie 3) The music began, her father Train walked her down the aisle. Coryan saw Imhtoep wearing his priest robes. There as the person marring them was her great-great- soul-grandmother, Bast. She saw her mother crying, with Paige beside her with Alex. Amu and Ikuto, her grandparents were there. And the half-Bast family was there as well. She got up there and her father got in line. "Do you Coryan Heartnet, take this man to be your husband?" "Forever." "Do you Imhotep Priest, take this woman to be you wife?" "Eternally." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed on it. They left throwing the flower in the air, Kathleen Petrov caught it. They left in the limo.


	13. Chapter 13 Lemon

(Lemon)

Imhotep entered her and went faster. "Imhotep!" He clawed his back as he went faster into her. "Coryan." She squeezed onto him. The tightness of her doings made him cum. But he did not, he went faster making her moan and wet, she was flooding with cum. Imhotep kept hitting her g-spot over and over again. "Imhotep, oh gods!" "Coryan!" He spilled his seeds into her.

(End)


	14. Chapter 14

(5 Years later)

"Mommy! Sing me to sleep." Coryan looked at her daughter her golden eyes shining. "Ok" "Yay!" She got into bed, she began to sing. "Hush now, my baby. Be still now, don't cry. Sleep like you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember, my lullaby. I'll be with you when you dream. Drift on a river that flows through my arms. Drift as I'm singing to you. I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm. Holding you, I'm smiling too. Here in my arms, safe from all harm... holding you, I'm smiling too. Hush now, my baby. Be still now, don't cry. Sleep like you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember this River Lullaby. I'll be with you when you dream. Here in my arms, safe from all harm holding you, I'm smiling too. (Sleep and remember this River Lullaby. I'll be with you when you dream.)(2x) (Imhotep came into the room seeing the black bluish haired child asleep) I'll be with you when you dream." Imhotep kissed the child, "Goodnight Irisi."

The End~Nya

The End of the Egyptian series of the Bast family, Full and Half.

Goodbye~Nya

Egypt Series

The Love of Bastest and Bes ( Sahara and Adreth)

Princess Emu is the new Catwoman (Amu and Ikuto)

The Black Cat Thief (Caity and Train)

The Nine Lives of Luna Bay (Luna and Alek)

The Cat Returns: New Love (Kathleen and Baron)

Soul Mates at first sight (Coryan and Imhotep)


	15. Authors Note

If you would like to read more of my stories, there is _"Wolf Demon Royal Love" _the _"Eg_yptian Series" which is the list on the chapter before this, then my next book _"The love life of Pretear" _

Thank you for reading

Love~ KOGAxPARIS

Aka~ Paris


End file.
